


Say you won't let go

by GabbyWritesStuff



Series: Song based fics [4]
Category: EXO
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Jongin, Cute Sehun, Fluff, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Say you won't let go, Sehun - Freeform, bed time ones, cute fluff, jongin - Freeform, no angst for once!!, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: Drinking too much always leads to something going a bit, messy.





	1. 2:14

**Author's Note:**

> A happy sekai fanfic with no emo jus cuteness
> 
> The song is 'say you won't let go' - James Authur

Jongin slept peacefully; his hazelnut hair falling onto one side of his head as he leant to one side. His arm laid lazily underneath his head, most likely numb but because he was asleep nothing really mattered. He was peaceful, he looked peaceful. His chocolate eyes shut and resting, his tanned skin looking amazing against the white sheets and Sehun couldn't help but feel blessed. For some reason, this night Sehun couldn't stop gazing towards his boyfriend in front of him. Maybe it's because the streetlight outside their apartment seemed to shine over through the window just perfectly enough, that it seemed to illuminate Jongin's presence. Or maybe because he just looked so serene, so pure and out of touch from out of this world, he didn't know. As his arm hanged loosely round the others hip, and Sehun's hand ran softly through Jongin's hair, he remembered how he got to be in the place where he was right now.

Both of them being dancers, it seemed only fitting they met coincidentally on the dance floor in some low rate night club which was near campus. It was a run down place, the lights not bold enough to make it feel anything more than a few flashing lights and the bar selling to anyone really, unless they looked really young. Sehun came with friends, but he danced alone. The movements taking over his body and the only thing he could concentrate on was the beat; that was until, he bumped into someone. 

Normally that isn't a problem, it's a dance floor after all and everyone is bumping into everyone. But this time it wasn't just a bump, as he stepped back he trod onto someone foot making that person fall down and drag Sehun with him. Disaster, right? No one seemed to notice that there were two people lying on the floor, only dancing around them. 

"I am so sorry!", Sehun basically shouted, partly from panic but also from the music being played from the loudest speakers. 

"Don't be", The other person shouted just the same, looking up to Sehun from where he landed on top. "I'm sorry too!"

Sehun couldn't stop staring at the guys face, they met in the dark as the lights couldn't shine through the bodies of college students but somehow Sehun could already see this guy was beautiful. Totally immersed into his face, Sehun forgot to reply. 

"Sorry! I completely zoned out", Sehun quickly shook himself out of it, standing up as quick as the flashing lights and holding his hand out for the other to grab onto. He did, and soon enough they were standing face to face to each other.

The other simply shared a smile, after an attempt to wipe his back. "I'm Jongin."

"Sehun", Sehun tried to smile back, but he was still in complete and utter shock at the attractiveness of this man.

"I should probably find my friends", Jongin goes to walk away, but seems as if he can't help but turn around again. "But would you- I mean, do you want to dance?"

It's awkward and cringey but Sehun can't help but feel lightened up, he nods in reply. The dancing is nothing too serious, just simple things you would see from two almost drunk boys who loved to dance. 

"You're really good!", An intoxicated Sehun giggles, the both had been back and forth to the bar a few too many times to the point where dancing just became silly gestures which were hilarious to the other. They danced the night away, it falling to about two in the morning and they had definitely drank too much, Jongin being three over his normal amount and Sehun being four. Just being with each other and dancing and being happy made Sehun feel as if he was enough, and he didn't want that feeling of butterflies to ever leave his stomach.

Drinking too much always leads to something going a bit, messy. Their friends had obviously left them, after all they had each other and a phone if anything was too serious. This lead them to trying to make it back to campus on their own, leaning off each other and giggling about simple things, bad jokes becoming really bad jokes which were endlessly funny to the point where they couldn't even look each other in the eyes without laughing. But here came the bad part, which was most likely expected if they had working minds at the time; but neither of the two drunk kids did.

Jongin was a light weight in all honesty, his body wasn't used to holding this much beer inside of him and it didn't like that. It was as if his stomach had pressed an eject button, and suddenly Jongin detached himself from Sehun to run towards a trash can, throwing up anything inside of him. Sehun quickly trailed behind, standing behind him and patting his back.

"There there", Sehun looking as if he was petting an animal, talking like he was to a baby. 

Jongin, unable to reply continued to throw up, mumbling a few words here and there as he stood limply against the trash can. The taller boy moved and held the boys fringe up off his forehead, Sehun with a conscious brain knew this wouldn't help with any matters really, but Drunks Sehun thought this was the best thing he could do.

"Sehun", Jongin spoke just after he threw up one last time, still facing towards the sick smelling strays can. "You should come home with me tonight."

"I don't think so", Sehun used his free hand to pat him on the back lightly, soothingly. "You should rest."

Then, Jongin smiled over your shoulder and looked flawless. Even though there was a bit of sick on his chin which was disgusting, or that he looked half dead, he still looked perfect to Sehun. For a minute, Sehun was stone-cold sober, he couldn't believe the situation what he was in right now and it was overwhelming, a good overwhelming feeling settled in his heart and mind and chest and fuck he could only think about Jongin. 

The emptied boy was pulled closer to Sehun's chest, he didn't mind if he smelt a bit funky and was just retching everything inside of him out just a second ago, Sehun just needs to hold him right now.

"Sehun", Jongin mumbled into the crook of Sehun's neck, the heat from his breathe hitting his neck which sent a shiver over his bed. "Can you stay over?"

Sehun laughed, Jongin was really out of it, wasn't he? "I already told you", Sehun spoke with a little smile formed on his face. "I think that you should get some rest."

Looking back at that memory reminded Sehun of how far they had come, from dancing in a club and Jongin vomiting god knows how many times, to living together and Sehun being able to love Jongin with everything he had. 

Sehun came to realise he knew he loved Jongin from that night, even if Jongin never knew because Sehun was too worried if he made any move he would ruin the friendship they had, he played it cool because he was scared of letting go and loosing Jongin. From that moment, he knew he needed him but he never showed, the butterflies that entered and fluttered in Sehun's stomach that night nested and never left. 

Looking at Jongin as the streetlight gleams the white light through, Sehun decided something. 

"I know you won't hear this", He whispered and smiled, running a hand over Jongin's cheek. "But, I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old."

Jongin moved lightly, the touch causing him to stir in his sleep yet he still looked peaceful. Sehun moved his hand away and back to the back of his head to play with the brown hair he just had his hand in.


	2. 4:29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jus uploading them all now cause got nothing better to do with my life :)

Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon and Sehun was still wide awake. Annoying as it is not to have any sleep, Sehun didn't mind. It gave him time to think about everything and simple nothings. An hour or so passed and the sky was becoming lighter, not light enough for the street light to fade out but not dark enough for the light to mean anything. Jongin had stirred a few more times and after a few movements in his sleep his new position was upon Sehun's chest, buried under his chin and his arm laying lazily over his chest, his legs curling onto Sehun's. 

Sehun loved how Jongins hair always smelt of strawberries, weird as it sounds but when it's placed just under his nose as Jongin slept underneath it, he couldn't help but not ignore the smell of Jongin's freshly washed hair from the shower he had before he went to sleep. It was one of the many countless things Sehun loved about Jongin, he could list them all but he didn't think he would ever get enough time in his life to ever write them all down, like the way when Jongin laughs he scrunches up his nose and lifts his shoulders slightly, or how when he arrives home from work he always comes to Sehun and kisses him and cuddles him, always asks how his day was.

Just simple things like that made Sehun fall deeper in love with Jongin.

Sehun wondered about their future, In his perfect world, Sehun would wake up Jongin with some breakfast in bed; pancakes with syrup and strawberries on top because even though it was a weird combination, it was Jongin's favourite. Lightly, he would then kiss him on the forehead, and when he woke up he would give him his coffee and make sure everything was okay. 

They would have kids, that's for sure. Two, maybe three, not too many but just enough to make Jongin and Sehun really happy. As Jongin would get ready for school Sehun would get the kids ready, and take them to school in a rush because knowing Jongin and himself they would not be prepared at all. He would wave them goodbye, and head back to home quick enough just so he could see Jongin off before he left.

In his ideal world Jongin and him would be happily married, for sure he knew it was just round the corner for them, but he still wanted it more than ever. Jongin would keep his ring on even at work and Sehun would keep it on too, when his dance students ask him about it he will answer honestly, he married the man he loved most and they will make noises of awh, then he would get nervous or flustered and laugh, telling them to get back to dancing whatever routine he had made up.

This was all in Sehun's ideal world, Would he still get to lay beside him every night? To see him smile and laugh and cry and everything else that this beautiful being could every do, he didn't know. All he could do was thank his lucky stars for that night.

Jongin shakes Sehun out of his reality when he rolls off of his body and faces in the other direction, his broad back facing Sehun. His finger traces light circles round Jongin's back, and Jongin must of been sleeping lightly because he awakened, looking over his shoulder with almost closed, tired eyes and a dazed expression.

"You okay baby?", His voice still deep and hoarse from just waking up. 

"Mhm", Sehun hummed. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be silly", Jongin turned himself so he completely faced Sehun, his eyes still barley open (which Sehun found adorable) from being half asleep. "As long as you're okay."

"I'm okay", Sehun whispered so he didn't wake Jongin up further. "Go back to sleep Nini."

Jongin hummed and made his way back to Sehun's chest, only being gone for a moment or two. He was back asleep in moments and oh, Sehun couldn't help but be sentimental this night because he kept thinking about how Jongin looked as beautiful as ever. He swore to himself that everyday he got better, he seemed timeless and his attractiveness, never changing.


	3. 6:57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! Hope you liked it!

The orange sky peeked through the window, changing the whole room into an amazing amber colour. It made Jongin's skin look amazing, the tanned skin becoming more rich and beautiful as the light touched it, golden and godly.

Sehun looked over to the clock and saw the the time, shit, it was close to seven in the morning. Sure, Sehun and slept on and off for ten minutes at each time, but he spent most of the night awake and thinking. The alarm which went off everyday at seven would go off at any second and Sehun didn't mind, he had a day off so any hours of sleep he missed on could be made up. 

The buzz and music entered the room, Jongin groggily woke up and hit the snooze button. He sat up from Sehun's chest and rubbed his eyes in a child like way, yawning soon after. 

"Morning Sehunnie", Jongin smiled down to his boyfriend, leaning forward moments later and kissing him lightly on the forehead. Life couldn't get much better than this, Sehun thought.

"I'm so in love with you", Sehun spat out, saying it before he could even stop himself, but even if he could stop himself would he?

Jongin's smile stayed, but he looked confusedly at the other and laughing a little. "Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted you to know", Sehun nodded once, his hand being met by Jongin's which was warm and comforting.

"I'm in love with you too, a lot. Big amounts", Jongin spoke simply, his Brian probably too tired to make anything too sappy and sentimental, but the meaning was still there. "You look tired, did you sleep okay?"

"I couldn't sleep that much last night", Sehun replied honestly, as he always did with Jongin. He didn't like how Jongin looked worried, he didn't mean to make him feel that way.

"Did I wake you up by accident?", Jongin asked, Moving his hand to Sehun's cheek and rubbing it softly under his eye. "I'm sorry if-"

"No- no", Sehun smiled softly, "you didn't do anything, I was just thinking a lot last night."

"Good thinking or bad thinking?", Jongin knew how Sehun could get, he tended to over think a lot of things and end up on a tangent of crazy thoughts which were so far from what the beginning thought was about.

"Good thinking, I was thinking about us", Jongin's face softened as Sehun said these words. "We've come so far, you know. We met when we were what, Nineteen? And now we're almost half way through our twenties and i understand if you don't feel the same way but I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old."

The word vomit came out and Jongin just stared at him, Sehun couldn't decipher what type of stare it was so he chose flight, "I- I mean- I'm sorry I didn't mean to say-"

Jongin leant foreword and kissed him lightly on the lips, morning breathe not being a problem because nothing seemed relevant at this current moment. Nothing could bother the pair as their lips were connected, not even the loud birds which chirped outside from their window, or the fact Sehun's bags were most likely big enough to turn off anyone. Nothing mattered, minds blank and hearts beating just as fast as they did the first times their lips touched.

It was perfect, until they had to break apart. Sehun didn't mind though because he got to look at Jongin again, he knew just by that what the answer was. Jongin knew too but he still wanted to say it, just so Sehun definitely know.

"I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts", Jongin reconnects their hands again, he brings the back of Sehun's hand up to his lips to kiss it softly and meaningfully. "You were always there for me when I needed you and I never want that to change. So please, stay by my side forever. Say you won't let go of me"

"I won't ever let go of you", It was sappy and cringey, they called it sentimental but that's what you get when you combine Jongin and Sehun. 

Slowly, Jongin leant foreword back onto Sehun's lips. Jongin always told Sehun that their lips were perfectly made for each other, how they fit so well on each other. Sehun laughed and said it didn't make sense but now, He understood. Jongin's soft lips pressed onto Sehun's and at that moment, Sehun knew he would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this on the first chap but if u want any certain ship or have an /idea/ that you want me to do please feel free to comment or message me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> BTW U CAN COMMENT SUGGESTIONS OR FICS U WANT ME TO WRITE!!! hONESTLY NOT FUSSED


End file.
